


Day 117 - Tell me true (1/?)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [117]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humour, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Questions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Tell me about him.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 117 - Tell me true (1/?)

“Tell me about him.”

“He was... God, he was so beautiful, he looked like an angel. I never had a chance, of course.”

“What was his name?”

“Thomas. His name was Thomas.”

“Did he look anything like me?” 

“Like you? No. I mean, he was tall and dark-haired as well, but his skin was light-brown, even in winter, and he had huge brown eyes.”

“Did he have chest hair?”

The quiet atmosphere in the room was distorted by John’s snort.

“What?”

“Would you like it better if I had chest hair?”

For a moment John was inclined to get the giggles but then he registered the sincerity of Sherlock’s voice.

“What’s this about?”

“Two of the lab assistants were talking...”

Really, for someone who emphasized precise phrasing Sherlock could be vague as hell.

“About what? Chest hair?”

“Yes. Apparently men without it are not manly and therefore less attractive.”

“Sherlock, please stop taking relationship advice from other people’s conversations. You are the most beautiful and captivating person I have ever met.”

“Even more than Thomas who looked like an angel?”

“Jesus, Sherlock, I was sixteen. Please tell me you are not jealous of Thomas.”

“That would be ridiculous.”

John closed his eyes and waited. One... Two... 

“So, is mine nicer than his?”

“Please tell me you’re just asking about his bike.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Mr Merrick - was 'chest hair'. 
> 
> I am so sorry, but my internet had performance issues last night. It went down and no amount of coaxing and petting could persuade it to get up again. Have I mentioned that I think my internet is male? *ahem*
> 
> This is the first part of a new series (within the 365 series) in which one of the boys will ask the other to tell him something. I need a good title for these, any ideas? Also, do you have anything you want the boys to ask each other?  
> [Yes, apparently I need to complicate the challenge by trying to get Atlin's prompt and your idea into one story... *headdesk*]


End file.
